Panic on Board
by BlueRegina06
Summary: A story about two strangers who incarnate every other individual's ultimate fantasy; a flying trip to Sydney, a sexy orange haired flight attendant and a hot-blooded, blue haired CEO in the airplane's bathroom together, at the same time. - AU, yaoi, swearing.


**I've been traveling by plane a lot recently and I also read an article about two people having sex in an airplane and yes... You know what you're about to read.**

**Inspiration is everywhere. For a pervert like me at least. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

* * *

_I'm the flight that you get on_

_International._

_First class seat on my lap girl,_

_Riding comfortable._

_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti._

_Got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_Make it hard to leave._

_Been around the world don't speak the language,_

_But your booty don't need explaining,_

_All I really need to understand is,_

_Will you,_

_Talk dirty to me._

_- "Talk Dirty To Me", Jason Derulo - _

* * *

"Last passenger of flight AA366, please come to exit C6 the soonest possible."

Grimmjow cursed under his breath and yanked his handbag, briskly walking towards his exit. _This was shit_. He had been almost six hours in Los Angeles Airport, waiting for his flight to Sydney, Australia and right now, he was about to lose his fifteen hour flight because he fucking _overslept_. _But can you blame him really?_ The jet lag was a motherfucker, messing up with his natural rhythm but that wasn't only it; he was flying all over the world to close deals for his car's company, Pantera Inc. He had already been to China, Japan, Russia and Switzerland the past three months and right now, he flew from Buenos Aires, where he closed the fifth deal, and headed to Sydney to close the very last one.

After that, all he had to do as the CEO of the company was take some time off. That was what kept him going.

"Last passenger-" The woman called from the megaphones again and Grimmjow growled.

"I'm comin' damn it!"

He ran to the gate and shoved his ticket and passport to a flustered attendant who stuttered a half-hearted "Have a nice flight" as Grimmjow brushed past her without a second glance.

_Finally_. The blue haired man let out a sigh of relief once he settled into his comfy first-class seat and ran one of his hands through his messy blue hair, disheveling it further. He didn't care how he looked. After so many hours on the move and working extra hours, the blunet knew he looked like shit and for once, it was normal; his tie was loose, his button-up white shirt crinkled and sloppily tucked inside his black slacks while dark circles and bags hanging under his eyes from the exhaustion.

"Sir," a pretty flight attendant with long sea-green hair bound to a braid and big green eyes tried to attract his attention, "Please put your seatbelt on, we are about to take off."

"Yes ma'am," Grimmjow grumbled tiredly and did as he was told, the young woman skidding away when she made sure he was tightly bound, safe and sound.

_Yeah, this was getting old. The passing year that was_. Not that Grimmjow didn't like to travel, that would be a horrible lie, however, he had so much work to do that he didn't have time to go sightseeing or even eat properly, let alone enjoy his stay.

_Anyway_, he mentally sighed and reached for his laptop inside his bag, _It'll be over soon. And then I'll be free to laze around all I want._

_Get laid too._

_Well... shit_. That was what Grimmjow missed the most; a nice, hot piece of roundy round rear to plow on.

To put it simply, Grimmjow was gay ever since he was twelve years old. He liked ass and cock more than anything, but he also liked a pretty face and a cute smile, although smart, dirty mouths were his ultimate turn on. You know, a person that could say some words other than "Aah!" or "Yeah!" or "More!".

The blunet smiled sadly at his computer while he opened his PowerPoint presentation to make the final improvements. Sex was the last thing he'd be getting at a time like this. _Especially while he was on a plane. Who was he going to fuck? The empty seat next to him?_

Little did he know that a pair of brown eyes had just fallen on him and blatantly stared like there was no tomorrow. To be totally honest, Grimmjow's senses began itching slightly as a response but he ignored it; the damn thing happened so often he didn't bother with it anymore. His blue hair and matching blue eyes, his sharp, pointy, edgy face and jaw, his 6"5 height and obviously heavy built were attracting too much attention. Good attention of course, because hoes were laying on his feet at any time and place.

"Shit," he cussed and stabbed the backspace button on his keyboard to erase the typo he had made in his hurry. After he perfected his presentation, the blue haired man went straight to proofread the contract his clients were to sign because he had spotted some imperfections on the one he forwarded in Buenos Aires conference. He had scolded his assistant, Rukia Kuchiki, a lot for every mistake he found.

_If you wanna something to be done right, do it by yourself._

It wasn't a secret that the notorious Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was an absolute perfectionist, to the level of obsessive compulsive too. He checked everything three times and for every mistake he found, the amount of times increased by another couple. Therefore, it wasn't really surprising that he spent almost four hours of the fifteen hour journey in front of the computer. He only switched off the machine because it had no battery left, but no biggie on that; he already had three fully stocked PCs on queue and the document saved on his sexy Thor's Hammer flash drive.

_Yeah, Thor was sexy. The comic character and the actor in the live action movie too. But that was Grimmjow's dirty little secret, so don't tell anyone._

Flight hostesses were passing by serving food and drinks or even blankets and sleeping masks but Grimmjow ignored all of them, dismissing them with a curt "No." before they even uttered a single word.

However, there was one voice that as soon as it reached his ears, it caught his full attention and - oh shocker - made him forget about his work.

"Excuse me, sir." It was soft and in a weird way warm, deep and throaty, surprisingly masculine. Grimmjow's eyes instantly shot up from the screen in front of him, his bleary eyes blinking and focusing on a male face.

But soon he realized it wasn't just a male face.

It was a handsome male face.

_It was a gorgeous fucking male face._

There, in front of him, stood the most alluring man Grimmjow had seen in all his life; bright brown eyes were shining and staring intensely at him, a straight, cutely upturned nose tempting him to reach forward and bite it, and last; a pair of pink, oh-so-soft and smooth, full lips stretched into a small but nonetheless flirty smile, making him swoon internally.

_Holy. Effing. Shit._

There was also something else, something that had Grimmjow's eyes widening like saucers.

_The guy's head was decorated by orange hair._

_Orange._

_Like clown orange._

_It looked good. That guy certainly knew how to wear it. Damn, Grimmjow himself had extremely rare and peculiar hair but to find someone else with the same... "oddity"?_

_Lord, the chances._

"Is there anything that you need?", the orange haired man said sweetly. Grimmjow was gaping lamely for a few seconds before he frowned and shook his head, forcing himself to get a fucking grip. _He was a man, damn it. He didn't do speechless._

"First of all," he drawled with a lazy smirk, "I'd like to know yer name."

_What? Couldn't he flirt a little?_ It was very rare to actually find a male flight attendant so there was no possibility Grimmjow wouldn't use that to his advantage and amuse himself during the long flight. Besides the orange head had started it with that pretty smiling face of his.

"Mmm," the man hummed in satisfaction, "A man who doesn't beat around the bush." He gingerly placed his hand on the arm of Grimmjow's seat and inched a tad closer, his smile widening. "I like that," he husked.

_You don't beat around the bush eithe_r, the blunet thought but kept it to himself. Instead, he made himself more comfortable on his seat, smirk still plastered on his face as if it was permanent.

"You still haven't answered me, though," he said.

The orange haired attendant smiled again and straightened back to his full height. From what Grimmjow could roughly measure, the guy was around six feet, maybe six one. _Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

"Were would be the fun if I told you so easily?", was the response he got, a thin wrist turning, brown eyes glancing at the wrist-watch there. "So, what's your second request, sir?"

Grimmjow was flabbergasted. Impressed. A little shocked too. Aroused for sure.

He had just found a witty, smart-talking mouth. A challenging mouth.

_What fun._

"I'd like a Vienna coffee," the blunet added, turning to his computer, as if he was ignoring the orange haired man, "I want lotsa cream on top. Make something creative with it too."

There was a soft chuckle which only meant that the oranget got the cream-innuendo. With another, quiet, "Yes, of course," the orange haired cock-tease strolled away confidently, giving Grimmjow the perfect image of his equally gorgeous back side. The navy colored uniform slacks weren't making the situation any better as they hugged that already perfect ass to further perfection. _Damn that booty_. Grimmjow loved that booty already, because it was round and fleshy and oh-so delectable, suitable for one or two, maybe three smacks, until the white skin turned red from the abuse and-

_Hoo, take it easy boy_, Grimmjow reminded himself before he got a public boner. _Not that they were too many people traveling first class but anyway._

Grimmjow tried to refocus on his work but it was much easier said than done, since his eyes always strayed from the flashing screen to where the flight crew usually gathered, near the pilot's cabin. It wasn't long until the oranget entered his field of sight, but thankfully the man wasn't looking and didn't catch him red-handed while being a creepy stalker; the oranget was laughing with the other green haired hostess.

Even from a distance Grimmjow could see that the orange haired man had dimples and he nearly bolted up from his seat to molest the smaller man. _He had THE weakest spot on dimples. They were the cutest thing, like, ever._

_If the orange head had freckles too, Grimmjow would abduct him and make him his pet, even though he wasn't into that shit._

As soon as the sexy attendant began walking towards him, Grimmjow made sure he looked busy as hell, pretending to ignore the other's presence to the fullest. The orange haired man muttered a "Here you go" and left the mug filled with coffee on Grimmjow's open table, then skidded away to assist the other passengers. Blue eyes glanced over a broad shoulder and landed on _dat bootah_ again before Grimmjow glanced down at his coffee. A feral grin split his face into two as soon as he saw the requested creativity on the coffee's foam.

_Ichigo_, it read and next to it a few numbers, aka Ichigo's personal phone number, were scribbled with thin letters.

_Good work, sexy. xo, _the sly man had written on the napkin under the big mug. His handwriting was surprisingly neat.

_Ichigo huh?_ What a strange name but still, it had some allure in it, a nice timbre. It made Grimmjow wonder how it would roll off his tongue.

"Ichigo," he tried it out and absolutely loved it so he did it again, "Ichigo."

"If you keep calling my name like that," a husky, low voice tickled the back of his ear, "I might as well take you now."

Grimmjow smirked and craned his neck, only to be scorched by the hottest of all looks; dilated brown eyes spitting fire. The blue haired man swallowed and had hard time not closing the short distance between their faces once he saw those damned freckles littering the bridge of the oranget nose, traveling across his cheekbones to the sexy little ears.

"Yer so slutty, _Ichigo_," he rumbled, provocatively sexing up the man's name and loving the ever so slight narrowing of those pretty brown eyes.

"You bring the slut out of me," came the retort.

The blunet nonchalantly sipped from his coffee, blue eyes never wavering from brown ones. "You mean, ya don't normally hit on yer passengers?"

A smirk lifted the corners of Ichigo's mouth and the damn cock-tease bit his lower lip. "Whatever makes you feel more special."

"The truth would make me feel more special," Grimmjow retorted snakily but in a flirtatious way too.

Ichigo sighed. "The truth is relevant. My truth can be your lie."

Grimmjow's blood was dangerously pooling at his groin. It wasn't only the sex-gaze Ichigo was pinning him with, it was that damned smart mouth too. Ichigo was smart, or at least a thinker and that was turning the blunet on like a light switch.

"My truth is that I wanna see ya kneel between my legs and suck me off, before I pound ya into the nearest surface," Grimmjow whispered with a dead serious face and then smirked, "What's yer truth?"

A red blush covered the back of the oranget's neck, as well as his cheekbones, enhancing those brown freckles further. Ichigo was grinning, a shit-eating grin swallowing his entire face, his delicate, large hand touching the spot above his heart, clenching around the soft looking blue material of his uniform. "Hot damn," he murmured, "Just thinking about it got me going."

Grimmjow's heart was thudding in his chest, his blood roaring in his ears. _What did that mean? Did the oranget wanna do the nasties? Hoo, he sooo hoped for it because Grimmjow was voting hundred times for "effin' yes!"._

"It may not stay a mental image, ya know," Grimmjow said carefully, testing the waters, "I know a way to make it _happen_."

Ichigo snickered and ran his hand up and down the blunet's arm, then slowly tracing meaningless patterns on his chest, over the button-up shirt, loosening some of the buttons on his way. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should breathe or not, suddenly worried that by doing so, he would drive the pretty oranget away and stop the royal treatment.

"You're just as slutty as I am, passenger," the attendant drawled.

"It's Grimmjow," the other muttered hoarsely and then cleared his throat, "My name's Grimmjow."

A soft snicker resonated in his ear as the orange head started nibbling on his earlobe. "Grimmjow, huh?", he whispered huskily, that sinful tongue of his tracing the helix of Grimm's ear, "Unbelievable. Your name is sexy too. The perfect match."

The blunet was grasping the arms of his seat like his life depended on it, his chest moving up and down in slow, heavy manner, not to mention that he was getting harder by every passing second. Ichigo was a rare creature; like a little incubus, a sex God. Tempting, mysterious, thrilling, irresistible, guiding you to indulge into the most sinful desires of your soul.

_Sex on a plane with a sexy flight attendant? Yeah, that was definitely on Grimmjow's things-to-do-before-I-die list._

Suddenly, there was a soft "bing" and Ichigo's mouth ceased its ministrations/torture on the blue haired CEO's neck. The orange head even rose from his shoulder and looked past the seats to business class, a frown marring those perfect features. _Hooh? That was interesting. Was he pissed off just because they got interrupted? _

_It was good to know Grimmjow wasn't alone in that boat._

"I've been summoned," the sexy oranget said, now with a pleasant smile as he looked at Grimmjow, "I'll be back in a few."

Grimmjow gently ran his finger on the other's smooth cheeks, making sure that his eyes were big and doe aka irresistible. "Don't take too long."

"I won't."

This was pretty much how the following couple of hours passed by; Ichigo would come around and tease the shit out of him with his charms, his smiles, his little touches here and there but as soon as the shit was about the get real, that fucking "bing" would echo and the oranget would be on the move again. Grimmjow was getting frustrated, his case of blue balls was unbearable. _Why did everybody had to remember they wanted something from his orange head? The attendant was his and only, damn it!_

"Hey," the deep baritone snapped the blunet out of his daze. Ichigo was smiling at him again. "Sorry it took so long. They couldn't change the baby's diaper and I had to help." He snorted derisively, "Parents these days."

Grimmjow chortled in amusement. Asides flirting and everything, talking to the orange haired man was nice. Ichigo was cool and smart, laid back and funny, in other words he had everything Grimmjow found attractive in a man.

_So it was going down. Besides, the oranget's number was already in Grimmjow's speed dial._

"Don't be so strict with people," he said, "Maybe they were first time parents."

One of those adorable smiles found its way on Ichigo's face. "You're so nice."

"Nah," Grimmjow shrugged and waved his hand dismissively, "I just have faith in people."

"That's really noble."

"And not always a good thing," Grimmjow added, putting his laptop inside his backpack, "Because I have high expectations. Higher than I should have."

"I don't think that's bad," the oranget pondered, tapping his chin, "I believe it makes you an inspirational figure, if not a good leader."

Grimmjow grinned broadly. "If ya keep flatterin' me like that," he murmured, inching closer to the smaller man, "I might as well hafta do something about it."

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed, all the way into flirty mode again, "And what would you do?"

"The question is, what do you want me to do, Ichigo."

The oranget bit his full bottom lip and glanced around to make sure they were alone, before he scooted even closer and his hand went on a journey up and down Grimmjow's thigh.

"I want you to let me touch you," Ichigo husked, the humor all gone from his face. Grimmjow swallowed again, unable to think of something smart to retort with since his brain down south was taking over.

"Go ahead, then," he said instead.

"I plan to."

And he did touch. He touched a lot. He touched everywhere; Grimmjow's legs, his arms, his chest, his shoulders, his face, his hair... Save from the part Grimmjow wanted him the most. That part was sporting a very nice tent on his slacks too and as soon as brown eyes fell on it, Ichigo grinned.

"Well, look what we have here," he muttered in amusement, "Someone is happy to see me."

That slim hand slid in front and cupped the blunet's crotch, making the man hiss at the contact. Ichigo was good at using his hands, that was one thing for sure. The expertly way he massaged Grimmjow's needy member to its full arousal was indeed one of a kind.

"Oh my," the oranget exclaimed in amusement and licked his lips, "Looks like I'm lucky tonight."

Grimmjow chuckled. _This was so unexpected but so, so fucking good_. "Why don'chu," he began, "Open it up and see for real how lucky ya got."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder again, his hands back up to himself. That confused Grimmjow. _He hadn't heard the stupid bing again, so why was Ichigo pulling away? They were having fun, right?_

He was about to open his mouth and ask for some sort of explanation, but Ichigo looked at him again, silencing him with another scorching look. "Follow me in ten seconds," he said curtly and skidded away heading to... The bathroom.

Grimmjow grinned like the grinch as soon as he got the message. He counted painfully slow to ten in his head, his hands and legs itching to move and bolt up from his seat but he contained it. Instead, he bent forwards and searched around in his bag for some condoms, for any possibility.

Just when he made sure the two plastic containers were in the breast pocket of his shirt, Grimmjow stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Inside, he was greeted by a very pleasant surprise; in front of him stood Ichigo wearing nothing but a sexy smile, his head cockily tilted to the side, hands clasping on a slim waist. Grimmjow's eyes hungrily traced every ounce of that gorgeous body; the milliards ridges and bumps all these delicious muscles made, the protruding clavicles and hip bones, the defines Adonis lines that lead to -_oh_.

"What took you so long?", Ichigo mock-complained, "It felt like ages."

Grimmjow locked the door behind him three times and took a few steps closer to the naked man, his hands twitching at his sides, craving to touch.

"I was counting to ten, just like you told me," Grimmjow defended, "It ain't that I was doing it on purpose."

Ichigo shifted on his other leg, all these delicious muscles flexing along. "'S not good to lie, you know."

"Ain't that right?", Grimmjow purred, their faces now mere inches away from one another but still not touching, "It ain't good to leave yer house hiding secrets like this." To make his point more clear, the blunet ran his hand from Ichigo's chest, down to the man's waist, eliciting a beautiful, sharp intake of breath. The orange haired man soon gathered his wits and smiled cheekily, the tip his tongue teasing the seam of Grimmjow's lips before he spoke again.

"What do you know," he muttered, "It ain't a secret anymore, since you know about it."

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. _This was too much. That smart mouth was way too much for him to handle anymore._ In fact, his control snapped and he pounced the orange haired attendant, ramming him against the wall, his hands cupping that orange head and keeping it in place, while he pried that dirty mouth open to devour it all he wanted. Ichigo moaned lavishly, his hands going directly to Grimmjow's ass to grope and feel and squeeze, aligning their bodies closer together.

It was exhilarating. Absolutely fucking intense too. It wasn't only that Ichigo was a hot babe, it also was the thrill of doing something they shouldn't. Public sex was forbidden and since the sex in the airplane's bathroom booth was considered as such, it ended up enhancing the already existing excitement. Grimmjow was throbbing in his pants, hard like cement and digging into Ichigo's thigh, as he dry humped his partner.

Ichigo was also an amazing kisser too. His kisses were open mouthed and wet, full of tongue and saliva and compared to Grimmjow's frantic ones, they were lazier, let's-take-our-time-shall-we kind of. It slowed Grimmjow down too, reminding him that if he was to get laid, he should as well enjoy it. The orange head was moaning a lot too, breathy, husky, sexy moans to confirm Grimm's good work.

Their hands were in constant move too, especially Grimmjow's who couldn't get enough of the other's hot, taut body. Ichigo's skin was incredibly smooth and warm, tough and rigid in some places but pliant in others. His ass was a piece of art too; round, soft, perfect material to fill his empty palms with.

"Fna-ah," the oranget moaned once he pulled away, face red and chest heaving, "Fuck."

"We're getting to that," Grimmjow muttered in his daze, molesting that long, delicious neck that just presented itself to him.

"Fuck, wait," Ichigo barked breathlessly, pushing him away, "Wait."

Grimmjow lifted his head from the other's shoulder and scowled angrily, not particularly happy that he was cut off. Ichigo smiled sweetly at him again, deft fingers reaching for his pants and unzipping them. Then, it was the oranget's turn to push him against the wall and drop to his knees. It slowly dawned to Grimmjow and the heat inside him was growing unbearable.

"Shit," he cursed, eliciting a soft chuckle from the man between his legs.

"I've been thinking about this ever since you stepped on the plane," Ichigo husked, his fingers working on getting those slacks and underwear to pool around Grimm's feet. Once the blunet's hard erection spang free, brown eyes widened in awe. "Holy shit," the oranget breathed then smirked up to blue eyes, "I'm definitely lucky."

"Think you can handle it?", Grimmjow teased. The orange haired man gave him an incredulous stare, one fine orange eyebrow quirking.

"The question is; can _you _handle _me_, Grimmjow?"

_Shit. That had set another fire going_. He was being burnt alive, there was no other doubt anymore. Hearing his name rolling off that dirty mouth, wrapped neatly around that sexy voice had Grimmjow going more ballistic than he already did. And things got worse the moment Ichigo wrapped his calloused hand around him.

"Got myself a magnum size," the oranget muttered to himself with a shark-grin, "Yay me."

Grimmjow would have laughed, he would have come up with something witty to say too, had not a hot mouth enveloped half of his member in one go.

"Fuck!", he growled, his hands instantly finding purchase on orange tresses, holding on for dear life.

Ichigo didn't look shaken at all; as a matter of fact, the orange haired host began bobbing his head sooner than not, the part he couldn't handle with his mouth he stroke with his hand. The fucker was good. Really good. He was handling Grimmjow's package like a go-cart and Grimmjow had always thought he was blessed with more than average size.

"Mm," Ichigo hummed and pulled away to focus only on the head, "So yummy."

"Yummy huh?", the blunet gritted, his hips twitching ad he forced himself inside the other's mouth, "Then suck it more, if it's so yummy."

"Mmm!", the orange moaned, brown eyes sliding closed momentarily before they opened again. Then, Ichigo did the unthinkable; he guided both hands behind Grimmjow and grasped the blunet's backside while he lowered his mouth more and more... and more on Grimmjow's lap, until the whole member was inside.

"Holy fuck," the blunet breathed in shock, "What the fuck, you fuckin' Hoover!"

Brown eyes dancing with mirth slid open and winked saucily before that orange head pulled back, then pushed forward, then pulled back again and did it over and over again. Although Grimmjow heard him gag a few times, Ichigo didn't seem willing to stop. His eyes had fallen closed again, his expression peaceful and absolutely fucking ecstatic about what he was doing and please let him do it more.

However, that wasn't the case for Grimmjow. The coil in his pelvis was getting unbearable, tightening and tightening by every passing moment, his hips driving in and out of that sexy mouth... The visual wasn't helping either; all that saliva that was dripping from the corners of Ichigo's mouth, those red lips stretched and securely around him, let alone the brown freckles which were enhanced by the bright sex-flush on Ichigo's face.

"Ease up," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at him in disbelief.

"Mnu-un," the other obviously rejected, the sound muffled because of the mouthful, and kept going. The blunet gritted his teeth, tugging the orange tresses even more, growing closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Ichigo, stop! I'll come."

As if his words had gone on deaf ears, the orange haired attendant sped up and moaned concequently, the vibrations, the sensations, everything was-

"Damn you!", Grimmjow growled angrily as he yanked that orange head harshly off his cock. He had been so close into giving Ichigo's throat a shower it wasn't even funny.

"Ow," the oranget complained with a scowl, rubbing the back of his head, "Wha' was that for?"

"I toldja to stop," Grimmjow wheezed, "Ya didn't listen."

"But I wanted to make ya come."

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna come yet."

"Why not?"

"'Cause," the blunet sighed, sliding his hands under Ichigo's armpits and lifting him up, "I don' wanna feel good only on my own."

Ichigo blinked at him for a few seconds before a grin split his face into to two. "Aw," he crooned, one of his legs curling around Grimmjow's waist, dexterous fingers unbuttoning his shirt "You're so considerate."

"That's me," the blunet chuckled and reached for his condom, tearing the pack with his teeth. "I ain't got lube with me, but this has on its own. Is that okay wit'chu?"

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed, his hands roaming freely on Grimmjow's naked chest, "Just put it in already..." He rocked his hips against Grimmjow, his rock hard, thick erection rubbing against washboard abdomen.

"I wanna feel that bad boy inside of me so much I'm almost wet," the oranget added in a whisper, brown eyes almost black, full red lips parted and swollen from their previous activities.

At that moment, Grimmjow swore he heard something snap and burst inside his brain and had he not be known for his stamina, he would have come dry on the spot. His jaw twitched and he grinned saucily, handing the open package to his partner.

"Roll it on my dick, then," he instructed in a low, commanding tone. Ichigo's eyes fell to half-mast and he nodded, obediently removing the plastic container and rolling the latex on his lover's erection. Grimmjow was watching the other's deliberately slow movements with hungry eyes, loving the torture but at the same time anxious to get the show on the road. When Ichigo looked at him with lusty eyes and wrapped those arms around his neck, Grimmjow spoke again.

"Ready?"

The oranget smirked. "I was born ready."

The CEO snickered and aligned himself against his lover's entrance, lubricating two of his fingers with saliva to assist his entering, prying that tight hole apart. Ichigo hissed and shifted in the beginning but as soon as Grimmjow was buried to the hilt, he was moving and tilting his hips around, getting used to the length.

"Fuck," he cussed under his breath, "I'm so full..." A full, bottom lip disappeared behind sharp, white teeth, "It's been a while."

"Heh," Grimmjow chortled, "Tell me how you like it. Slow? Fast?"

"Slow," came the instant reply, "Slow in the beginning. But then you can drill me with all your might." A sexy smile. "Drill me to the wall, Grimmjow."

_Drill him to the wall, huh? Gotta appreciate a man that voices his likes and dislikes with no apprehension._ "Yer wish," the blunet grunted as he hefted the other man in his arms, shoving him against the wall, "Is my command."

Their lips came together once Grimmjow began slowly moving in and out. Ichigo wrapped both his legs tightly around a narrow waist, his fingers playing with the blue tresses and guiding the kiss. It was obvious that Ichigo liked slow kisses, the blunet had figured as much, but he also liked them deep and noisy. All these smacking sounds were so loud and erotic, Grimmjow was losing himself more often than he could find him.

Soon, the pace was changing to faster, harder. Ichigo had thrown his head against the wall and gulped down air, trying as hard as Grimmjow did not to scream his pleasure. Because it was good, it was really good. For Grimmjow at least. His lover was tight and trembling around him, warm and slick from the lube, the lewd sounds their bodies made when they harshly came together, nosebleed-worthy to the power of hundred.

"F-Fu-ah... Fuck," Ichigo panted in his ear, his teeth digging in his neck, "Tha's right... Harder. Harder."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and groaned, pistoning harder just like he was asked to, earning a loud moan for his good work.

"Shh," he hushed the other man, "You'll wake everybody up."

"Ngh-don'-Don't care," the oranget muttered petulantly, his face hidden again in Grimm's neck, "Gimme it."

"I am, baby," the other grunted, his hips burning from the effort already, "Wannit harder?"

"I wannit faster," Ichigo slurred and licked his ear sloppily. "I wanna come."

"Leave it to me," Grimmjow grunted and wrapped his hand around his partner's neglected until now member, "I'll make ya come so hard ya see stars."

"Mmmh!", the oranget moaned, gnawing on his knuckles so that he wouldn't make noise, "Yeah! There! There, baby!"

_Shit, it was close_. The edge, that damn edge was close and Grimmjow was running at it like an adrenaline junkie before the free fall. His thrusts had reached the back-breaking intensities but Ichigo didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, the other man was humming and breathing heavily, biting so hard on Grimmjow's neck the blunet was sure he was going to have marks in a few hours. But ask him if he cared.

_Because he didn't._

"Gh-ah, fuck," Ichigo cussed huskily in his ear, "Fuck I'm coming... I'm co-ah!"

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't manage to. He busted violently, shooting his seed between their bodies, biting hard on the skin he found in front of him, his insides clamping around Grimmjow and preventing the man from oragasming until they loosened up.

Grimmjow was right behind him, chomping on his neck just as hard so that he wouldn't groan as loudly as he felt prompted to. Fuck, his eyes were starry, his vision blurry, his legs barely holding them up. Ichigo was still wrapped around him tightly like a baby koala, heaving and trembling as he came down from his post-coitus.

"Damn...", he muttered, then giggled stupidly, "God, I always wanted to do this."

"Yeah," Grimmjow breathed, "Me too."

"'M glad I did it with you," added the oranget.

The CEO grinned in the other's neck. "Same goes for me."

Those long legs around his waist slowly slid to the floor and at the same time, Grimmjow's almost spent erection slid out of his lover. Ichigo went straight to the toilet paper and cleaned them both up from the remnants of his seed before he fixed the blunet's shirt and tie.

"There," he said, taking a step back and admiring his work, "Good as new." Brown eyes fell on a long neck and smirked. "'Cept from the bite marks."

"It fine," Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly while he pushed his hands through his messy hair, "Sex with no marks is no good sex."

The corners of Ichigo's mouth quirked to a grin. "Agreed."

They both stared at each other in silence before they simultaneously took a step forward and connected their lips. It wasn't a kiss like the ones they previously shared; that one was more calm, just for the sake of doing it, not for the sake of doing _it_.

"Dear passengers," a female voice spoke from the megaphones, "We'll be arriving at our destination in twenty five minutes. We kindly ask you to return to your seats and fasten your seat belts..."

"Shit!", Ichigo gasped and pulled out of the kiss, reaching down from his neatly folded clothes and stared to dress up. Grimmjow chuckled in amusement and aided the flustered flight attendant to put his clothes on in a haste, however, he stopped the man as soon as he tried to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going looking like that?"

Ichigo looked quizzically over his shoulder and blinked. "Looking like what?"

"Like you just had sex," Grimmjow remarked.

"Heh," the other chortled, "But I did, didn't I? Besides..." His pretty face was again inches away from Grimmjow's, "I ain't a liar."

Blue eyes briefly glanced down to parted lips, then back up to glimmering brown eyes. "I like that," he husked.

"Which means that you're gonna call me?"

Grimmjow smirked and pecked those full lips chastely. "As soon as I get off work."

Ichigo smiled sweetly at him again, his brown eyes looking relieved. "That's good." He turned back to the door and opened it slightly. "Come out ten seconds after me," he said curtly and briskly walked out, leaving Grimmjow all alone.

Ten seconds passed and Grimmjow was still there. He needed some more time to get her his bearings, to instruct his muscles to move and the damn things to obey him.

That was fantastic. If he wanted to be dramatic, Grimmjow would also call it life-changing because he could see everything brighter right now. Oh well, post coitus gone wild.

He lost sight of Ichigo as soon as they landed but he didn't really paid attention to what was happening. He was extremely spaced out, into the zone, drowsy as shit, his hips aching in a good way, his cheeks still hot. The only thing he fleetingly noticed was the murmuring of the leader of the crew in the phones.

"... Thank you for traveling with our airlines. We hope you had a pleasant flight."

At that, Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

_Yeah. I definitely had a pleasant flight. I got laid; I nailed the hottest male in the whole world to the wall, and satisfied one of my biggest fantasies. Plus, I got the hottie's number in my SIM card and I'mma call the same ol' hottie after I'm done with work. Maybe ask him to go on vacation together, who knew?_

"See you on your next trip!", the woman chirped.

_That's right. See you, Ichigo._

**XXXX**

**I didn't really know how to end this, so hopefully it is fine the way it is now. Please don't ask for a sequel or a twoshot, it's a oneshot only. Thanks.**

**Hope ya liked it. I know I did.**

**By the way, the song in the beginning is called "Talk dirty to me" as performed by Jason Derulo.**

**Queen.**


End file.
